leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Light trio
Light trio is a fan term for the Legendary trio of Alola that consists of , , and . Solgaleo and Lunala are available at the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone or Mahalo Trail , while Necrozma is available at Ten Carat Hill or Mount Lanakila . Furthermore, Solgaleo and Lunala evolve from and can create Ultra Wormholes. With the power of both Pokémon, they can create . When grouped with their pre-evolutions, they are also referred to as the Cosmog line. Necrozma can create Ultra Wormholes as well. The trio is well known for having brought light into Alola when it was born and the creation of Z-Moves. History Solgaleo and Lunala were introduced as the mascots in the first Generation VII core games, Pokémon Sun and Moon, and two forms of Necrozma were the mascots for the second Generation VII core games. Solgaleo is an emissary of the sun known as the "beast that devours the sun". Lunala is an emissary of the moon known as the "beast that calls the moon". According to Pokédex entries, Solgaleo and Lunala are said to be, respectively, the male and female evolutions of Cosmog. However, the gender of both are actually considered unknown by the games. Necrozma, the third member of the trio, actively seeks out the other two in order to steal the light they possess, which will allow it to regain its true form, Ultra Necrozma. When Necrozma steals the light of Solgaleo or Lunala, it becomes Dusk Mane Necrozma or Dawn Wings Necrozma, respectively, which, through the Ultranecrozium Z and the Ultra Burst transformation, can become Ultra Necrozma. According to a book called "The Light of Alola" found in Malie Library, a / appeared in Alola many years ago through an Ultra Wormhole. The ancient kings of Alola bowed down to the Legendary Pokémon, worshiping it. The Guardian deities battled it, but were defeated by it, who then however gave the Tapunium Z to them as a reward. The Legendary Pokémon then created several as heirs for Alola, giving the Guardian deities the task of watching over them until they have fully evolved. In gratitude, the kings of Alola gave their thanks with a song on the Sun and Moon Flutes at the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone , at which point the Legendary Pokémon returned to Ultra Space. In ancient times, Necrozma was referred to as the "Blinding One" who once shared its light across Ultra Space and Alola. Z-Moves were created from this light along with the aura that surrounds Totem Pokémon. However, the residents of Ultra Megalopolis attempted to gain control of Necrozma in order to recreate the light it shares. As a result, Necrozma was permanently crippled, transforming into a crystalline body while experiencing constant pain. Pieces of its original body rained down onto Alola in the form of Sparkling Stones, which would result in the creation of the Z-Power Ring. Necrozma attempted to return to its original form by stealing all of the light from Ultra Megalopolis, leaving it covered in darkness. In response, the residents locked Necrozma in the Megalo Tower in order to prevent it from escaping. According to secret notes found in the Malie Library, Necrozma at one point invaded Alola, stealing all of its light, covering the region in darkness as a result. Solgaleo /Lunala , along with the Guardian deities, fought together against Necrozma at the Tapu Village to recover the stolen light. Necrozma then defeated and absorbed the Legendary Pokémon to become / Necrozma. A youth, along with the Guardian deities, used the power of the Z-Crystals and Sparkling Stones to free Solgaleo /Lunala from Necrozma, who was then banished from Alola. At as a result of its actions, Necrozma was called the "Pillager of Light" by the ancient king of Alola, who ordered that all books mentioning Necrozma were to be burned to prevent further panic. However, not all was destroyed. Similar movesets Solgaleo's signature move is , a damage-dealing Steel-type move that ignores the target's ability. Lunala's signature move is , a damage-dealing Ghost-type move that ignores the target's ability. For the duration of these moves or when using their special powers, Solgaleo and Lunala change into their and , respectively. Necrozma's signature moves are , a damage-dealing Psychic-type move that ignores the target's ability which also varies between physical attack and special attack depending on which of the stats is highest and , the highest base power damage-dealing Psychic-type move. When Necrozma merges with Solgaleo or Lunala, it can use the signature move and signature Z-Move of the Pokémon it merged with. When it attacks in its base form, part of Necrozma's body glows white. All three have a signature Z-Move that ignores the target's ability. Similar stats In the games Pokémon Sun and Moon In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Lillie takes care of a Cosmog named Nebby, which she fled from Aether Paradise with in order to save it from the Aether Foundation's experiments. Lillie keeps Nebby in a bag as an attempt to both keep it safe and to keep it from sight. Lillie and Nebby are eventually kidnapped by the Aether Foundation, and Lusamine takes Nebby and uses it to open Ultra Wormholes. Nebby then evolves into Cosmoem. Later, when the and Lillie play the Sun and Moon Flutes at Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone , Nebby evolves into or , which is then caught by the player. Necrozma can be encounter at Ten Carat Hill after completing the Ultra Beast side quest and speaking to Looker at the motel located at Akala Island's Route 8. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, the role of Nebby is the same until the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone , where instead of going into Ultra Space, appears and briefly battles / before absorbing Nebby to become Dusk Mane /Dawn Wings Necrozma. Nebby is later freed after the player defeats Ultra Necrozma at Megalo Tower. Solgaleo /Lunala can be caught by the player at Mahalo Trail Plank Bridge after defeating Gladion at the foot of Mount Lanakila or Ilima during Mina's trial. Necrozma will first be battled as either Dusk Mane Necrozma or Dawn Wings Necrozma at Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone , and again as Ultra Necrozma at Megalo Tower. In both encounters, it cannot be caught. Necrozma can be caught afterwards at Mount Lanakila. In the anime Solgaleo and Lunala both debuted in A Dream Encounter!, where they appeared to Ash Ketchum in a dream after descending to the Altar of the Sunne through two Ultra Wormholes. There, they created a , which Ash later found and took care of. The Cosmog was then given the name Nebby by . Nebby later evolved into during the events of Faba's Revenge! after being forced by Faba to open an Ultra Wormhole. In Revealing the Stuff of Legend!, the guardian deities helped Nebby evolve into Solgaleo after performing a ritual. Nebby assisted Ash and in rescuing Lusamine from in Ultra Deep Sea before returning to the wild in The Professors' New Adventure!. Solgaleo and Lunala appeared in Tough Guy Trials! in a fantasy, along with , as part of a legend that explains the origins of Alola and how the three brought light into the region. debuted in Filling the Light with Darkness!, appearing alongside Nebby and a . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Cosmog named Nebby first appeared in PASM04, where it was under the care of Lillie. In PASM17, Nebby was revealed to have evolved into . Another Cosmog appears in PASM18, where it was used by Guzma to open up many Ultra Wormholes and summon multiple Ultra Beasts to Alola. A Necrozma appeared from an Ultra Wormhole in the . It grabbed and and dragged them inside. Trivia * All three members share a battle theme; however, Necrozma has two additional battle themes, one theme for Dusk Mane and Dawn Wings Necrozma, and one for Ultra Necrozma. * All three members have a signature Ability ( in Necrozma's case) which ignores , , and . * All three members have a signature move ( in Necrozma's case) which ignores the target's Ability; however, these moves do not ignore Lunala's or Necrozma's Prism Armor. * Necrozma is the only member of the trio that: ** has its own exclusive Z-Move and Z-Crystal which it does not share with either of the other two. ** has no pre-evolution. ** has two signature abilities. ** has multiple signature moves. ** has a base stat that is not a (Dusk Mane, Dawn Wings, and Ultra Necrozma's stats). ** learns a move at a level that is neither 1 nor a prime number (Photon Geyser at level 50). * The Light trio is the only Legendary trio to have an evolution line for any member of the trio. Category:Fanon terminology * es:Trío de la luz fr:Trio Astral it:Trio Luce zh:传说的宇宙宝可梦